•REC (Earth-32)/Dimension 1
•''REC '''is the Omnitrix 1.5's DNA sample of an unknown species from an unknown planet in [[Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited|''Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited]]. Appearance •REC is an entity composed of a mysterious form of energy, enveloped in a suit of armor in order to gain a coherent appearance and interact better with the physical word. The armor appears to be made out of a fluid metal that can liquefy and reshape itself. It is colored black on the torso, abdomen and thigh pieces, with the neck, shoulder, arm, knee and the rest of the leg pieces being a dark purple with glowing red around the joints. The arm and leg pieces have numerous slots, storing devices similar to old videocassettes. His chest has a structure similar to a flat TV screen that displays the SMPTE bars when inactive. The helmet piece is also dark purple and has a red tinted non transparent visor, completely obscuring his face. Along the torso piece, there are small gaps between the armor plates that display the following phrase in green: 01000101 01011001 01000101 01010011 00100000 01000101 01010110 01000101 01010010 01011001 01010111 01001000 01000101 01010010 01000101 •REC is also followed around by a dark purple spherical drone, that hovers in the air. It is equipped with a red videocamera and hosts part of •REC's consciousness. Thus, it can act independently from him, but can also receive instructions from the main body. When not in use, it is stored inside •REC's back piece. •REC does not speak. Instead, he can show emotion by displaying certain emotes on his visor, such a smiley face etc. If he has recorded something, he can manipulate the audio to form sentences in an attempt to communicate. The Omnitrix 1.5 symbol is located on the abdomen piece of his armor. Powers and Abilities '''Powers * Data Manipulation: •REC possesses the ability to manipulate the binary visible computer information known as data, enabling him to collect various information and manipulate computer programs. * Video Manipulation: •REC possesses the ability to manipulate video in various forms. * Digital Constructs: •REC possesses the ability to create various digital constructs for a multitude of purposes, such as wings to fly, weapons for melee and ranged combat, etc. * Digital Teleportation: •REC possesses the ability to transport quickly from one location to another, usually by accessing either a television or computer screen. * Digital Materialization: •REC possesses the ability to summon digital information in the physical world, such as video game characters. These will fade after approximately five minutes, but can be resummoned if •REC is close to the source of the information. * Digital Avatar: •REC possesses the ability to form an avatar while in the digital world, which usually takes the appearance of a green pixelated Ben. * Immortality: •REC is immortal, in the sense that he is completely immune to aging. Being a energy entity, it is quite difficult to be destroyed completely, especially if he has access to any digital source. Weaknesses * Average Strength: •REC possesses strength equal to that of a human's in peak physical condition. Thus, he can be easily overpowered by most species. * Armor Dependency: •REC relies on his suit of armor in order to have a coherent appearance. If it is damaged, he risks becoming dissipated, existing as only a few energy traces. However, this can be avoided if he manages to retreat to a network, such as the Extranet. * Location Hinderance: Certain areas, like deserts, forests and some rural areas have very little digital sources, hindering most of •REC's offensive capabilities. Appearances Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Unknown Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Energy Beings Category:Technological Aliens Category:Ben 10 NOW! Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Ultra3000